


Pull me close (and take one step)

by random_writer21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anzu is a magnificent dancer, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Yugi likes watching her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer21/pseuds/random_writer21
Summary: Anzu led the dance with gracefulness that only years of practice brought. She was like a dream, soft and lithe. Every move was flawless and precise. Yugi could only imagine how love-struck he looked as his eyes followed Anzu’s steps.





	Pull me close (and take one step)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @kingmokuba on Tumblr cause Ori is a queen! And she's always up to some peachshipping! So here's a little thing for you <3  
> Note: I know absoulotly nothing about dancing and how it actually works, so I hope I didn't mess up too much!

“Come on, Yugi!” Anzu laughed as she dragged her friend behind her. Yugi smiled fondly. Anzu was nothing if not persistent. 

“You do know I'm not gonna run away, right?” he teased her. 

A faint blush coloured her cheeks, making Yugi's heart flutter a bit. “I know. I just want to get there already!” 

Yugi chuckled and quickened his pace. They were going to practice some dance moves. Well, Anzu was going to practice, Yugi was going to be there to help a little. 

Since the moment they became friends, Yugi had accompanied Anzu to as many dance practices as he could. He was always amazed. Anzu was a magnificent dancer. But some dance moves were not meant for one person. Yugi found himself being Anzu's partner many times. She helped him with simple moves and he danced with her so she could always be capable of certain dances. 

(What Anzu didn't know, was the fact that Yugi trained on his own sometimes. He felt like he needed to actually help her instead of just standing there while she moved as he had done many times.)

Today was no different. They were heading to the studio to practice for a while. 

Upon arriving, Yugi found that the studio wasn't as empty as he would've liked. When Anzu brought him here, she would choose days where she knew most people wouldn't be there.

“Oh God. Sorry, Yugi, I didn't know it would be like this,” she said. She seemed surprised -and a bit guilty- at the number of people, especially knowing that Yugi hated crowds.

“Not your fault,” he reassured her with a small smile. She relaxed a bit at his words and smiled back.

They went their separate ways to change their clothes into something more appropriate to practice. Anzu wore black leggings with a red crop top. Her hair was put into a bun. Yugi himself wore similar leggings and a short sleeved shirt. 

Yugi smiled slightly as he looked at Anzu while they stretched. He loved seeing her in her zone, where she was most comfortable. It was truly a sight to behold. He cherished every moment he got with her.

After stretching, Anzu led him to a less crowded area. He watched her fiddle with some CDs before choosing one with a cute grin. 

The music started, slow and smooth. Anzu walked to him, every step matching with the notes of the guitar. Her hips swayed as she walked. She reached him, put her hands on his chest and moving away playfully. He caught her wrist and brought her back to him. 

Yugi was hesitant where to put his arms. Anzu, not fazed, took his left hand in hers and guided the other to her waist. He kept his eyes on his feet to keep from stumbling, but her fingers lifted his chin so his could meet hers. Feeling enchanted by her blue eyes, he moved with her. 

Anzu moved back a few steps later, twirled around him smoothly and coming in front of him. Yugi put his hands on her waist and anchored her when she bent her back. He moved carefully and brought her back up. She smiled at him. Then moved back again taking him with her this time. 

Feeling a little more daring, Yugi lifted her. If Anzu was surprised, she didn't stop. She wrapped an arm around his neck and a leg around his waist, throwing her head back. Yugi spun them a few times. 

They continued like this. Anzu led the dance with gracefulness that only years of practice brought. She was like a dream, soft and lithe. Every move was flawless and precise. Yugi could only imagine how love-struck he looked as his eyes followed Anzu’s steps. 

He knew nothing about dancing techniques. Even if he did, they weren't important. Anzu let the music move her. Let her passion take control. Her arms would spread around every so often like she was planning to fly. And he would have believed that she could. Her feet barely touched the floor.

Yugi felt like kissing her. 

As the song neared its ending, Anzu was back in his arms. They moved like one. Slow and gentle, no fancy jumps and lifts. They could feel each other's pants as close as they stood. Chests heaved against each other. Lips barely inches apart.

The music faded into silence. It didn't last for long though. Their dance had attracted a crowd. One that started clapping as soon as they finished. 

Yugi and Anzu moved back from each other. Their already flushed faces darkened. They bowed for their crowd with shy smiles. 

As the little audience disassembled, the two looked at each other again. 

“I don't think I've ever seen a dancer like you, Anzu. You can get to Broadway if you keep up.” Yugi said. He grinned at her bashful expression.

“Well, you know,” she said. “I have an okay partner.” 

Yugi gasped in mock hurt. “Okay? Who did those lifts then, huh?” 

Anzu giggled. “I don't know. Who taught you those fancy moves?” 

“A pretty girl that her dancing is out of this world.”  
Anzu giggled and stepped closer to him. Her shy grin sent butterflies to his stomach. 

Even sweaty and in leggings, there were no prettier girl to Yugi. He grabbed her arm on an impulse and tugged her closer to him. The atmosphere shifted from teasing and fun to something intimate. They didn't mind the change.

They stared into each others eye. Yugi could count every shade of blue on those pretty eyes.

“I really want to kiss you,” Yugi whispered. 

“Then why don't you?” she asked quietly. Her quickening breathes ghosted his lips.

Yugi placed his arm around the delicate waist. His other hand was on her cheek. 

There was a hesitation. But then their lips met gently and everything else was forgotten. Anzu circled his neck and pressed her body to his. Their eyes fluttered closed. It was everything they imagined and yet different in everyway imaginable.

They pulled back to look at each other, only to lean back in. They kissed again. This time for while longer, savouring the taste of each others lips, loving how they moved. 

Anzu moved back first. She rested her forehead on Yugi's. “Why haven't we done this before?” 

Yugi laughed, a breathless sound that made her shiver. “We were both idiots, I guess.” 

A whistle cut whatever Anzu was going to say. One of her classmates was holding a phone, clearly filming them.  
“I wanna say sorry for filming you, but I’m really not. You guys are adorable and this deserved to be caught on camera.” The girl squealed as she looked at them.

Anzu buried her head in Yugi's shoulder to hide her laughing. Yugi looked too shocked to say something. 

She was definitely gonna get that video from the girl. 

"So...” Yugi trailed off, still a little dazed from the girl's actions. “Be my girlfriend?”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek with a roll of her eyes. “Like you needed to ask.” 

His goofy smile was slowly, but surely, becoming one of Anzu's favourite things.


End file.
